fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Enclave (The Third Interregnum)
Overview Enclave Outcast (Not it's official name) was a cell of the Enclave until the rest of the Enclave was destroyed or joined them. When this was completely finished they became the Enclave. Perhaps being the least xenophobic version of the Enclave as they are more accepting of wastelanders as well as non-feral ghouls and super mutants possibly because the fact that many of the personnel were born in Vault 98 or another Vault that’s members WILLINGLY joined the Enclave thus many of them see the properties of ghouls and mutants are beneficial as employing them to work in radioactive areas can help lower deaths and cases of ghoulification. The enclave had kept itself hidden due to factions that would likely attempt to destroy it before the second battle of Hoover dam, but after the battle and the Enclave's expansion rumors of their presence in California had reached the NCR but it did not matter as they were quickly being overtaken by Caesar’s Legion. Beginnings and expansion In 2278 two years after the Enclave's defeat in the Capital Wasteland 4 Vertibirds Fled east to the California Wasteland to set up a base in an old enclave bunker called Vault 98 it was quickly renamed Installation K9-M8, The group remained behind the scene watching the various factions of the wastes until 2290 when they finally revealed their presence , tribes and towns around Utah Lake, Eventually in September 2290 the Enclave began setting up outpost at pre-war military bases, then Enclave began expanding it's territory around these bases and most nearby towns agreed/sought to join the Enclave for protection. Resources Military Resources Being the Enclave, the faction is currently the most advanced faction in California with the main force having access to laser and plasma weaponry, power armor, six of the Enclaves trademark VB-02 VTOL and ten military trucks, the civilian military have access to more standard equipment like service rifles and basic armor similar to that of NCR armor, one of the trademarks of the cell are it's many robots like eyebots and sentrybots. Food and Water Due to the wells and many farms the cell has a stable supply and all waste is used in growing food or recycling water to keep efficient. Medical Supplies Having access to the best medical technology and largest stockpile of medical supplies in the wasteland the Enclave has attracted all remaining followers of the apocalypse who haven't joined MIT and re-established the followers of the apocalypse as the main medical service within their territory, More standard medical supplies like stimpacks, Radaway, Rad-x and med-x are traded for other things. Enclave Territory Laws Within Enclave territory laws are about the same as any town in the wastes don't steal assault or murder any Enclave personnel citizens or wastelanders within their territory, Theft will most likely get the criminal serving community service, Assault depending on the harm inflicted can lead to a few weeks of community service to a year, Murder will almost always lead to death by firing squad, unless proven in self defense. Population The current population as of 2290 was around over 2,000. The population grew from wastelanders who came to the Enclave to get away from the Anarchy that ruled the wasteland, as well as New Canaanite survivors that came to Enclave controlled territory to seek safety from Caesar’s Death Squads carrying out the Genocide of their people and their religion has become widely accepted among the civilian population. Enclave Civilian Divisions After their expansion the Enclave began recruiting wastelanders to bolster their ranks this is a list of the many divisions The Enclave Civilian Military The ECM is tasked with protecting towns acting as law enforcement and assisting the department of army, To join the ECM civilians must go through one to two months of training depending on the civilians combat skills prior to enlisting, Civilians that have committed crimes are far less likely to be allowed to join, ECM Soldiers are paid two times a week. The Enclave Civilian Work Force The ECWF are the main work force of the cell and a given jobs in farming mining building making/repairing weapons and armor as well as working at the steel mill, To join a civilian does not need much skill depending on what type of work they want to do but to build and work at the mill a civilian must have knowledge of how to build repair/make weapons armor and work machines, workers are paid by civilians for repairs and paid once a week by the Enclave, Surprisingly there are a small amount of non-feral ghouls and west coast super mutants within the workforce because of their resistance to radiation so that human workers aren't put in danger of radiation sickness, death or ghoulification, the super mutant's strength and immunity to all diseases and to have live subjects to study , this has caused some problems between Colonel Samuel and the Hardliners but have tolerated it as the information gathered has proven useful. The Enclave Civilian Research and Development The hardest division to join the ECRD is tasked with researching and developing many things considered less "important" to the Enclaves RnD as well as assisting the main RnD, ECRD scientists are paid twice a week. The Enclave Civilian Doctors The ECD is tasked with keeping Civilians alive and healthy anyone with a big enough knowledge of medicine can join the ECD, They are paid by Civilians for their services and a percentage of that pay goes to the Enclave. Relations with other factions Henderson's Enclave mostly try to keep their existence secret but have had many interactions with smaller factions New Ravenna They trade now and then.This New Ravenna is considered a “Safe” location for Enclave troops to rendezvous or trade at. The New Order There has been no contact as of yet between the two factions though some rumours of the presence of the Enclave in California have spread to the New Order and some rumors about the New Order’s existence have also spread to the Enclave. New Brotherhood of Steel With many people within the Enclave having a bitter hatred towards the Brotherhood because of the war in the Capital Wasteland and the Brotherhood-Enclave War on the west coast there would most likely be a conflict if the Colonel didn't stop his men. Mojave Institute of Technology With both factions having access to aircraft they respect each other and sometimes a Vertibird is sent to trade tech or raw resources. Category:The Third Interregnum Category:Factions